looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
1953
1953 is another year in Looney Tunes history. Events *Robert McKimson's unit at Warner Bros. Cartoons is disbanded early in April.http://tralfaz.blogspot.com/2014/09/the-shutdown.html *The Warner Bros. animation studio is shut down on June 19, and would remain shut down until January 4, 1954. Everybody is laid off, save for ten unnamed staffers. The reasons given for the shutdown are a heavy backlog of releases until late 1954 and uncertainty about whether to make the cartoons in 2D or 3D.Daily Variety June 16, 1953. Readable at http://tralfaz.blogspot.com/2014/09/the-shutdown.html *Chuck Jones goes to work at the Walt Disney studio on the film Sleeping Beauty.http://www.michaelbarrier.com/Home%20Page/WhatsNewArchivesNov07.htm *Michael Maltese heads to Walter Lantz Productions and is credited as writer on several Woody Woodpecker cartoons. Filmography # Don't Give Up the Sheep (Jones/Jan 3/''1:3) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1969) # ''Snow Business (Freleng/Jan 17/''2:3) # ''A Mouse Divided (Freleng/Jan 31) # Forward March Hare (Jones/Feb 4/''4:1) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1969) # ''Kiss Me Cat (Jones/Feb 21/''4:4) # ''Duck Amuck (Jones/Feb 28/''1:2) # ''Upswept Hare (McKimson/Mar 14) (Blue Ribbon Reissue on May 1963 in the 1962-63 seasonhttp://betterlivingtv.blogspot.com/2013/08/blue-ribbon-blues.html) # A Peck o' Trouble (McKimson/Mar 28/''4:4) (Blue Ribbon Reissue on December 1961 in the 1961-62 season) # ''Fowl Weather (Freleng/Apr 4) # Muscle Tussle (McKimson/Apr 18) (Blue Ribbon Reissue in the 1962-63 season) # Southern Fried Rabbit (Freleng/May 2/''4:1) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1969) # ''Ant Pasted (Freleng/May 9) # Much Ado About Nutting (Jones/May 23) # There Auto Be a Law (McKimson/Jun 6) # Hare Trimmed (Freleng/Jun 20) # Tom Tom Tomcat (Freleng/Jun 27) (Blue Ribbon Reissue on January 1962 in the 1961-62 season) # Wild over You (Jones/Jun 11) # Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (Jones/Jul 25/''1:2) # ''Bully for Bugs (Jones/Aug 8/''1:1) # ''Plop Goes the Weasel! (McKimson/Aug 22) # Cat-Tails for Two (McKimson/Aug 29/''4:3) (Blue Ribbon Reissue on February 1963 in the 1962-63 season) # ''A Street Cat Named Sylvester (Freleng/Sep 5) # Zipping Along (Jones/Sep 19/''2:2) # ''Lumber Jack-Rabbit (Jones/Sep 25) (3D Release) # Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (Jones/Oct 3/''3:1) # ''Easy Peckin's (McKimson/Oct 17) (Blue Ribbon Reissue on March 1963 in the 1962-63 season) # Catty Cornered (Freleng/Oct 31) # Of Rice and Hen (McKimson/Nov 14) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1969.) # Cats A-weigh! (McKimson/Nov 28) # Robot Rabbit (Freleng/Dec 12) # Punch Trunk* (Jones/Dec 19) * Final cartoon to use both of the series' old-style opening and closing sequences Blue Ribbon Reissues 1952-1953 Season # "Tale of Two Mice" (10-Jan-1953) (Reissued as "A Tale of Two Mice") # "The Bashful Buzzard" (07-Feb-1953) # "Country Mouse" (14-Mar-1953) # "Little Dutch Plate" (11-Apr-1953) # "Ain't That Ducky" (02-May-1953) # "Mighty Hunters" (13-Jun-1953) (The 1st Blue Ribbon Reissue to keep/retain the original titles and credits) # "The Fighting 69½th" (11-Jul-1953) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) # "Sniffles Takes a Trip" (01-Aug-1953) # "Wacky Wildlife" (29-Aug-1953) 1953-1954 Season # "Old Glory" (12-Sep-1953) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) # "Walky Talky Hawky" (17-Oct-1953) # "Birth of a Notion" (07-Nov-1953) # "The Eager Beaver" (28-Nov-1953) # "Scent-imental over You" (26-Dec-1953) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1953.jpg|January 1953 WCN - December 1953.jpg|December 1953 References Category:Timeline